<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Final Truth. by mindcomber (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672215">The Final Truth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber'>mindcomber (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sybok...Son of Sarek...Seeks the ultimate knowledge...<br/>Based on Star Trek V: The Final Frontier. (1989).</p><p>I was going to write Sybok joing the Crew in the Star Trek 4 Re-boot, but I wrote this instead!<br/>That is why I am tagging AOS...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Final Truth.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honourable intentions? Spock...Its me...Sybok!<br/>
Another chance to join your half-blood brother!</p><p>No blood need be shed...Only minds...Freely read...In a persuasive manor. (No Mind-Meld required!)<br/>
Act now...Or forever hold your peace!<br/>
Bitter inner struggles...Held tightly...Unquestionable heart-felt answers...Faced....Hidden truths...Shared...face to face.<br/>
Sharing and caring...Releasing pain...Renewed strength...To gain.</p><p>Destined to travel far...Beyond the great barrier...Destination...(Shakari)...Expectations run high!</p><p>Here at last!...Where no man has gone before!...A Godly face?...A Godly voice?...Truth or myth?<br/>
IS...This being...The almighty one?...Qual se tu...?</p><p>Fiery blasts invade...False identity...Revealed!<br/>
Visions of self vanity...A final...Selfless act...Embracing emotional passions...Which should have been purged long ago...<br/>
An admirable diversion...Forgive me...Bro...</p><p>No more speculations...Of finding Omnipresent beings...<br/>
No more...Brain storming...Running rife...<br/>
A hopeful...Saddening quest...At last...Laid to rest.</p><p>Epilogue:</p><p>I am not a mad-man...<br/>
I only did...What anyone can!</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>